The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition, especially a makeup and/or care composition for keratinous materials comprising a silicone resin in a cosmetically acceptable medium. The invention also relates to a makeup process or care process for the keratinous materials.
The use of film-forming silicone resins in cosmetic compositions has been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,937, U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,974, U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,112, U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,298, U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,654, US20020031488, U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,422, US20040156806. These patents and patent applications describe and claim compositions containing various silicone resins in association with several specific ingredients. The presence of these silicone resins makes it possible to increase the wear of the composition applied to the skin, lips or lashes. However, while these cosmetic compositions are drying on the skin, they often give rise to sensations of tautness that the user finds unpleasant, making the composition uncomfortable to wear. These problems of comfort are especially associated with the mechanical properties of the deposits obtained on the skin. In particular, when the film formed on the skin after applying the composition is too rigid, it leaves an unpleasant sensation, for example during movements of the face.
Although the use of silicone resins, in general, does increase the wear of cosmetic compositions due to their ability to form films, the rigidity of the film may cause it to flake off from the keratinous substrate onto which it is applied, thereby reducing its wear properties.
There is thus still a need for a stable cosmetic composition to be applied to the skin, which forms a film that is both comfortable on the skin and shows good wear properties in terms of its resistance to flaking. It has been unexpectedly discovered that such a composition may be obtained by using a specific type of silsesquioxane film forming resin in a cosmetically acceptable medium.
Surprisingly, the Applicant has found that such a composition containing a polypropylsilsesquioxane film forming resin in a cosmetically acceptable medium gives a deposit on the skin that shows noteworthy cosmetic properties. In particular, such a composition is comfortable to apply and shows good wear properties, especially good resistance to flaking. The use of this polypropylsilsesquioxane film forming resin can also obviate the use of a plasticizer.